The present invention relates to a physical exercising apparatus, and more particularly to a folding collapsible exercising apparatus, which is functional for exercising the legs, the waist, the back, and the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,731 shows an exercising apparatus. This exercising apparatus (see FIG. 1) enables the user to exercise the body in a lying or any of a variety of exercising postures. However, the parts of the exercising apparatus are not movable with the motion of the user.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an exercising apparatus, which is folding collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising apparatus, which can be conveniently adjusted subject to the body height of the user. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising apparatus, which is functional for exercising the legs, the waist, the back, and the feet. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible exercising apparatus comprises a wheeled front frame unit having a backwardly extended longitudinal shaft, a tubular bearing bracket slidably sleeved onto the longitudinal shaft of the wheeled front frame unit, a back frame unit pivoted to the tubular bearing bracket and turned by the user between a vertical position and a horizontal position, a wheeled seat pivoted to the back frame unit and slidably supported on the tubular bearing bracket, a coupling moved along the longitudinal shaft of the wheeled front frame unit and locked by a lock screw, a damping device coupled between the coupling and the bearing bracket, and two handlebars pivoted to the back frame unit at two opposite sides by locked by a respective lock screw. According to another aspect of the present invention, the back frame unit comprises two smoothly arched frame tubes for supporting the back frame unit on the floor, enabling the back frame unit to be turned by the user between the horizontal position and the vertical position, and two foot members respectively provided at the smoothly arched frame tubes for stopping at the floor to limit the turning angle of the back frame unit.